Hold Me Tight
by PrettyLittleSoldier44
Summary: My version of the roof top scene in A is for Answers. What if Ezra wasn't shot and Emily was? EMISON Read and Review
1. Hold Me Tight

_A/N Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so Read and Review. This is a one-shot of the roof scene in A is for Answers. Hope you like it! I own nothing all rights belong to ABC Family. P.S. I may switch point of views._

* * *

BANG! BANG! Two shots were fired from A's gun at the five liars and Ezra. Ezra managed to fight A to the ground and the bitch released it's gun. Hannah quickly snatched the weapon from the ground and pointed it at their tormentor. "Take off your mask," yells Spencer,

"Now," adds Hannah, "Take it off," screams Aria. The mask figure reaches for their mask, but then jumps of the roof onto the next building for safety. Ezra sees this and follows A by also jumping off the building and pulling himself to safety. They both disappear into the next building. "Oh my god what the hell is he thinking!" says a shocked Aria, " He could had killed himself!"

"Don't worry sweetie, Ezra is a big boy." says a sarcastic Alison. "Dammit, we had the bitch!" retorts Spencer, "We had them and now they are gone." "Don't worry Spencer, Ezra is following A if we go now we can catch up to him." The liars quickly ran to the door in hopes of catching A. The girls were going down the stairs and Ali was feeling a missing presence. It was Emily. Where was she? Ali quickly looked around and Emily was no were to be found. "Guys were is Em?" she quickly says. "I thought she was behind you." retorts Hannah "Well she isn't so where is she?"

"Ali go back up to the roof, maybe she is still up there. We will look down here" instructs Spencer.

Ali goes back up to the roof and she automatically searches for her Killer. She finds Em looking over the edge at the lit city. In that moment, all Ali can see is Emily's beauty, she stands there wind in her hair and the city lights illuminating her tan skin. Ali walks behind her, "Em, what are you thinking about?" Emily turns her head to Alison, looking Ali straight in her ocean blue eyes and says, "I'm thinking if this is the last thing I see then I'm ok with that." Emily turns her body to Ali, looks down to her upper left abdomen, and revels a large bullet hole. "OH MY GOD EMILY! GUYS GET UP HERE NOW EM IS SHOT," Emily falls into Ali's arms and lays her in her lap like before at the barn. "Emily stay with me, please I love you I always have had. I want to spend the rest of my life with you don't you dare leave me… stay with me please." Alison whispers in her ear tears are forming in Alison's eyes. The liars rush thought the door and gasp seeing their beloved friend on the brink of death. They crowd around the two Hannah rushes down stairs to the cafe phone to call 911. Emily looks into Ali's teary eyes and says,"Just hold me tight." Then she closes her eyes the girls are left on the roof screaming for help.

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reading. Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot? Tell me what you think in the comments can't wait for this weeks episode! ;) ~ Pretty Little Soldier_


	2. I am here for you

Alison POV

"I'm not leaving her here!" I yell at Spencer "I left her once not again… not again," I whisper looking at Emily, "Ali, I hear the sirens we have to go unless you want to answer questions, about who you are, how Em got shot, or even who shot her… look we can go to the hospital and see her." Spencer continues, "Noel will look after her and you trust him right?" I look at Spencer and say, "Ya, I do, but this is different I love her I want to stay with her," I want to hold her tight and not let go. "For God sake Ali do you want to do this right now!" states Spencer, "Come on!" I look at Em so lifeless and wounded. I kissed her forehead and gently took her head off my lap at this point tears are running down my face and I can't stop shaking. I look at Spencer and say sternly "Let's go," I notice for the first time that she is crying too, not like me but crying. "Okay, come on," and we left.

We were in the street and I saw the paramedics and police enter the cafe. Five minutes later they were carrying the love of my life out on a gurney with an oxogen mask over her face even in that moment she looked so beautiful. I started drifting toward her I was like she was a magnet attracting everything toward her, but the girls stopped me pulling me back. I looked at all of their faces they were all crying before I knew it I grabbed Hannah into a hug and continued to cry on her shoulder. Noel was answering questions and the ambulance's doors closed and it started to drive away. "We have to follow it, come on guys," I say pulling Hannah with me toward the way to the hospital. "Hold on Ali, we should call in an anonymous tip saying that that is Emily and this isn't an random thing." says Aria "Wow, I taught you well." jokes Spencer we all giggle, but it doesn't help. Aria goes into the store and buys a burner phone to call the hospital Spencer, Hannah, and I stay at the street conner. Aria comes back out of the store with two burner and two bottles of pepper spray. "Okay, Aria and I will make a plan to distract A and make sure they stay away from Em, you and Hannah should go to the hospital, it will be safer there." I nod and look at Hannah and we start going to the hospital.

We enter the hospital I make a bee line to the front desk. "I am here for Emily Fields," I say hoping she is here. "Are you family?" she asks "No but we are her friends." "I am sorry I can't release any information on her condition, until we speak to her family you can wait here though." she says with a sympathetic smile. "Thank you," I say Hannah and I head to the waiting area. Hannah and I grab magazines and wait. She tells me about life back at Rosewood and what I missed. Don't get me wrong I was listening, but I couldn't stop thinking about Emily and how she is doing I just what to look into her eyes one more time and tell her how I feel. "Mrs. Fields," I turn my head to see who it is, "This is Ashlyn Drake chief of staff at New York General Hospital and your daughter Emily took a GSW to her upper abdomen— yes Mrs. Fields she is in surgery." Come on Em hang on for me I think to myself. "However the bullet fragment is traveling to her spine it should stop, but if not we are also calling for your consent to remove the fragment if it continues to travel toward her spine. Ok thank you Mrs. Fields see you soon." She hangs up the phone and goes back into the hospital. "Han did you hear that?" I ask, "No. What is it?" "Em, is in surgery—" I stop talking because I see a hooded figure in the conner of my eye in a lab coat, heading toward the surgical wing.

_A/N Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :) I hope you liked this one, just tell me what you think in the comments! Can't wait for tonights episode! I will try to update every day or every other. ~ Pretty Little Soldier _


	3. Hold On

Alison's POV

"Aww hell no!" I whisper to Hannah, "What?" she questions, "We have to call the others," I drag her to the other end of the waiting room, I start to dial Spencer's burner phone, and Hannah takes the phone out of my hands. "Ali what the hell is going on!" exclaims Hannah "The bitch found us Han! They are heading toward the surgical wing, we have to call the others we need a plan I am not letting that bitch get Em, she already took a bullet for m—us, I am going to protect her if that is the last thing I do!" I explain to her tears are in my eyes I am clenching my jaw. The only thing that is keeping me going is that Em's fate is my hands and if I blow it she can die. Not only from the giant hole blown though her, but if A finds her before me. "Let me call them," she looks at me and I can tell she is hurting too. "But after I do we have to stay here in plain sight…in public that way A can't hurt us, what I am trying to say is we can't go looking for Em." states Hannah, "I understand…" I hear the words come out of my mouth, but I don't believe them. Hannah calls the girls, I go back to my seat, and pick a magazine trying to look interested in one of those boyfriend quizzes. Then, I see her… she looks so different, so weak, yet so sweet, so beautiful…so Emily. I see her being wheeled down the hall toward the ICU. I start to get up to follow her, then I feel a hand on my back I turn my head to see Hannah. "I know I saw her too, Ali we have to stay here, Em has nurses looking over her, you don't… we have to keep you safe; the others are coming soon."

Spencer's POV

"We have to go to the hospital, A is there, it's time to try out this plan," I sigh, "Okay, lets go,"

We start to head to the hospital. Ten minutes later we enter the hospital I see the two blondes sitting in the waiting room, with their backs to us. We walk in front of them. "Come on guys we have a plan," I say and we head to the hospital bathroom. I check the stalls and lock the door. "Heres the plan."

Alison's POV

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I question Spencer, "Well since you want to see Em this is our best shot—err—chance." I roll my eyes, "Whatever let's just get this over with," groans Hannah, "I am getting tired, and I just want to do this for Em." I look around the room and see that we all have bloodshot eyes, and dark circles forming under our eyes. "Are you guys coming back, after you lose A?" I ask, "Yeah you can count on it," says Aria she takes my hand and squeezes it, "Alright, let's do this then." exclaims a tired Aria.

We all exit the bathroom it feels different being in Hannah's clothes, she is wearing mine. We look like twins if we have our back turned away from you. I have my hood on and she has hers on. I go toward the ICU as I hear "Alison Dilauerntis to the ER," being paged over the loud speaker. I look around the conner and I see a hooded figure head to the elevator. I turn the conner slowly as they walk in the opposite direction. I head toward the nurses station. "Excess me, but want room is Emily Fields in?" the nurse starts tipping on the computer keys, "She is in room 244, honey." I smile politely, "Thank you," I then go down the hall that is labeled rooms 240-250. I look in each door as I pass them and there it is room, 244.

The door is open, then I see her, she looks so innocent, she didn't deserve this, I did. The room is dimly lit, private, small, but cozy. I walked in and close the door. I walk over to her bed, lean down, and kiss the top of her head. She smells like channel number five and a hospital. I sit in the chair by her bed and take her hand. I notice that she is hooked up to multiple IVs in each arm and she has an oxogen tube on. "Oh my god Em, I just get back and this happens, I deserved this not you, not you killer." I start to rub the back of her hand, "I love you, Emily Fields I promise you, I will never let this happen again," I start to tear up, "I know you can't hear me, but I wanted you to know, so you have another thing to come back to…me," I whisper in her ear, "Hang on for me, please" I beg, "I can't live without you. I did that once and you know it was pure hell, I couldn't talk to you late at night on the phone, I couldn't tell you what I feel for you, and I couldn't have sleepovers where we would cuddle and fall asleep to each other's heartbeats." I smile at the memories, "You see the real me, and I can be myself around you, I am so sorry for what I did, I was scared, I used to think I had to be the best of the best," I cringe at my old way of life,"Just hold on tight Em." I say as I kiss the back her hand. I lean back in the chair, my phone rings, and I answer it. "Hello?" I say, "Ali it worked A followed Hannah out of the hospital, they followed her into a kids park, where we were waiting. Apparently Ezra was following Hannah too, anyway A ran when they saw us, but Ezra is here with us and is going to take us to the theater his family owns for the night, do you want us to come and get you, or do you want to stay with Em?" says and out of breath Aria. "That is ok I think I will stay with Em it is safe enough here there are nurses down the hall." I tell her, "Ok, Ali see you in the morning, night," she says yawning, "Night," I hang up the phone, "Looks like it is just you and me Killer,"

I leave the lamp on and take a pillow from the closet, sit back in the chair, put my feet up on the bed, "Night babe," and I start to fall asleep.

_A/N Hey guys! Tell me want you think in the comments. In the next chapters their maybe a Paige and Ali fight. ;) ~Pretty Little Solider _


	4. It's Over

Alison's POV

The golden sun is shinning brightly though the bedside window into my eyes. I wake up to the "Beep, Beep, Beep," of Emily's heart monitor. I sit up, rub eyes, and get up to go to the bathroom. When I am in the bathroom I hear voices on the other side of the door. "Emily Fields eighteen, GSW the the abdomen, she is in a medically indued coma. She is being monitored for traveling bullet fragments to the spine. She is being transferred to Philadelphia General, later today. Vitals are stable, she should fully recover in the next two to three weeks." said what I presume to be a doctor. "Thank you Dr. Davis, lets go visit our next patient shall we," says another doctor and I hear feet shuffle out of the room and the door closing.

I exit the bathroom and walk over to Em. She looks a lot better she is not as pale, and her heart beat is steady. I lean down and kiss her forehead again and say, "Good morning beautiful," and smile. I lean my forehead against hers and trace the out line of her jaw with my finger, I never noticed until now how much she has changed since I left. Her check bones are more defined, her arms are more toned, and her hair is lighter at the ends. I write her a short note and put it in the pocket of her hospital gown just in case I'm not here when she wakes up.

I walked up to the bottom of Em's bed and look at her now updated chart. The coma should start to wear off soon according to it. Then it hit me she is being transferred closer to Rosewood, that means I can't visit her. I can't be there when she wakes up. I can't be there when she needs me. "Mr. and Mrs. Fields we have been expecting you," I hear a nurse say from down the hall. "Oh crap," I say under my breath, I put back her chart, take one last look at Em and head out into the hallway. I manage to sneak out without anyone seeing me and head toward the elevator. I leave the hospital and call the others.

On the second ring Spencer answers, "Hello," she says groggily, "Spencer, where are you guys?" I ask, "We are at the Fitzgerald theater the one Ezra's parents own. Never mind that how is Em I thought you were staying with her," she continues, "Oh well, she is doing better, but she isn't going to wake up until later today she is in a medically induced coma. And get this she is begin transferred to a hospital in Philly, so I can visit her. Oh and her parents are here in her room. Don't worry I left and I am on my way to the theater." I say quickly, "Wait hold on she is in a coma?!" says a flabbergasted Spencer, " We will talk more when I get there ok?" at this point I can see the theater about a block away. "Ok." she says and hangs up.

As I enter the theater I see the four of them by the concession stand eating breakfast. "Hey Ali," Hannah and Aria both say, "Hey guys, can I have something I am starving," I ask and if on command my stomach growls, "I guess so, here." Hannah then tosses me a granola bar. "Thanks," I say and smile, "Are you going to go back and visit Em?" questions Aria, as she raises one eyebrow. "No I can't her parents are with her don't get me wrong I am glad they are there, but I want to be able to see her too. She is also being moved to a hospital in Philly " I shrug and feel my heart sink in my chest. "You know Ali, you can still see her if you go to the police and tell them about all this." I look at Aria and Hannah and say, "Believe me I want to, but we don't know who A is, and we all know the bitch isn't afraid to pull the trigger. Until we know who A is I can't come home, believe me I want to for us and Em." I notice that Spencer is in the corner talking to Ezra, he whispers something in her ear and she says, "That's who A is?"

Emily POV

The first thing I think of when I wake up is one, what the hell just happened? Two am I dead? Three I'm not dead so were the hell am I? Four was I really just shot? I start to open my eyes and see my parents on the right side of the bed holding my hand. How did they get here? I think to myself, my parents are talking about me but I don't pay attention. "Ow," are the first words that come out of my mouth. I see my dad smile, I can tell they both had been crying. "Hey there kiddo, not feeling so hot I see." he says, his eyes are tearing up. I look at my mom and she is crying on my dad's shoulder. "Honey, what happened?" asks my weeping mom. I cough and close my eyes for a second, "I don't remember, where are we?" I question, "We are at Philadelphia General, we where in New York, but you were transferred here closer to home. Do you want us to call your friends, tell them what happened" she asks I jump at the chance. "Ya that would be nice, thank you," I smile and she goes in the hallway to call them, I look at my dad he looks very tired, "How long have you guys been here?" I say, "Well, when we heard we took the first plane to New York, that was four hours ago, then we came here and have been here for an hour." he says, "When my friends come you guys can go home and get some sleep if you want." I say. My mom comes back in the room. She looks at me and says, "Your friends we be here in a couple of hours," I smile and we talk for awhile before I start to drift back to sleep.

Alison POV

"You are kidding me right?" I say looking at Ezra, "That's what I said," states Spencer, "So let me get this clear. You saw Shana dressed as A, she is the one that shot Em?" Hannah asks Ezra, "Yeah, when I chased A into the building we fought and I ripped their mask off, it was Shana," he says, "I was so shocked that I froze and she ran away, but at least you know who A is now and you can come home." he looks at me then at Aria and gives her a small smile. "I guess he has a point, we can now go to the cops and tell them everything now that we know it was Shana." retorts Spencer, I look at her she does have a point plus I can visit Em if I do it, "Ok I'll do it," I say we all start to smile. Finally I can come home.

We board a bus to Rosewood I sit with Hannah and Spencer. Aria and Ezra sit across from us talking about some play. Hannah and Spencer are talking about a food show or something like that. Then Hannah gets a call. "Hello… Hi Mrs. Fields," I hear Hannah say, I look at her, she puts the conversation on speaker so Spencer and I can hear it. "Hannah, Emily was shot last night and she wants to know if you and the girls want to see her she is at Philadelphia General. Do you guys know who would do this?" we look at each other, should we tell her I mouth, "Mrs. Fields we would love to come and visit Em, we will try to find out more about who shot her, we will be there in a couple of hours," says Spencer, "Alright girls see you then," she says and we hang up.

Before we know it we are in Rosewood it is now six 'o clock at night. We get off the bus and Ezra goes home and we go to the cops. I watch as the bus drives away there is no going back now. "Remember Ali, the whole truth," reminds Aria, "Yeah I know I just want to get this over with." We walk across the street and enter the building. We walk to the main desk, a detective sees us and walks over. "Are you detective Holbrook, I am—" he cuts me off, "I know who you are. Welcome home I see you are with your friends, except Emily I heard what happened I am sorry." he says, "We will have to ask you and your friends some questions regarding your disappearance, come this way," we follow him into the conference room.

"So let me get this straight, this A person or Shana Fring has been tormenting you girls for years, and you didn't think to come to us sooner?" asks Holbrook, "We didn't who A was until recently in New York," I say, "A attempted to kill me multiple times, that is how Emily got shot in New York Shana was trying to kill me, and Em took the bullet that was meant for me." I continue, "Alright Alison, I think that is all for now," he says as starts to stand up, "Thank you for your cooperation," he holds the door open for us as we leave, it is now, eight o' clock. "Let's go visit Em," says Spencer. As we head to Hannah's house to get her car.

Emily's POV

I feel a little better in my own Rosewood Shark sweats instead of the hospital gown. I look at the clock. Where are they I think. They were supposed to be here a hour ago. I reach for the remote and notice a piece off paper on the floor. I slowly reach to pick to up. I turn it over it was from Alison, "She was here," note says:

**Dear Em, **

**I wanted to tell you that I love you. In case you don't remember me telling you that on the roof. I was here with you before you were transferred to Philly, but I had to leave when your parents came. I wish I could have been there when you woke up. I am so sorry that this happened to you it should have been me in that bed. This is my fault and I will try to visit you again. I love you.**

**Alison 3**

Alison loves me. I felt my heart beat a hundred times a minute I could hear to too since I am still hooked up to a heart monitor. I can't stop smiling I keep saying, "She loves me, she loves me, oh my god she loves me." I realize that Alison Dilaurentis is in love with me. I hear a knock on my door, "Come in," I say I look to see who it is, my smile drops from my face, "Hi Paige."


	5. Kiss Me

Emily's POV

Oh crap what is she doing here, I think. "Emily, oh my god. How did this happen?" she says I look away, "I don't remember," I lie I then look back at her, "How did you hear that I was shot?" I ask, her eyes are bloodshot and her voice cracks at every other word. "I love you Em. I want to protect you. I want to make sure this doesn't happen again." she looks at me like a lost puppy. I couldn't break her heart more at this point by saying I was in love with Alison. "Paige we are becoming different people you are going to Stanford in the fall. I have no idea what I am going to do with a gunshot wound and a busted rotator cuff." I look her in the eyes, "You, are such a strong person Paige, don't ever forget that, but I think for now we should be friends, it is better that we break up now then later." I look down, "Fine but I will still love you," she lifts up my chin and kisses me. I don't kiss back, but I let her she needs this I think.

"Holy hell," I hear Alison say from the door way. Thank god Paige stops kissing me we both look at Ali, stunned. "What are you doing here?" questions Paige. Oh god this isn't going to end well I sink back into my pillow and pray for it to be over soon. "The real question is what are you doing here?" retorts Ali, "I am visiting my girlfriend," defenses Paige. I meet Ali's eyes when she says girlfriend, I can see that she was hurt by the word. Ali looks at me then at Paige, "Look Paige… I am sorry. I've changed I don't know if you have, but I am here to see my best friend so if you don't mind," Ali pushes past Paige to get to the chair besides me. Then Paige grabs Ali's arm so she turns around, they are now face to face. Then Paige says to Ali, "You haven't changed, once a bitch always a bitch." That is when Ali snapped, she slapped Paige hard across the face and said, "You know nothing about me Pigskin," and that was when Paige lost it. She punch Ali square in the eye, Ali fumbled backward. Ali then pinned Paige against the wall and said, "I swear to God if you ever come near me or Emily again I will finish what I started." She then releases Paige. A pissed off Paige then storms out off the room.

Alison POV

That bitch punched me. "Oh my god Ali, come here," Emily says with sympathy in her eyes as she sits up from her bed. I walk toward her. I still feel hurt after seeing them kiss, and I can tell Em knows I am. I look at her as I sit next to her on the bed, my back is now facing her and my head is turned toward her. "We need to get you some ice for this," she says as her finger lightly traces under my eye. "I will call the nurse," she grimaces in pain as she reaches of the call button. "Em no it is fine," I quickly say and stop her hand. "Ali I didn't mean to kiss h—" she starts to say, but I cut her off, "Em, don't. You are her girlfriend you don't have to explain yourself." I state "Ali, she isn't my girlfriend," she retorts I furrow my brow, "What?" Em places her hand over mine, "She forgot to put ex in front of girlfriend in your argument, not only did we break up before we came to see you, but before you came here too." she says I smile and interlock our fingers. "Oh really," I look her in the eyes, "Did you get my note?" she squeezes my hand, "Yeah I did," she says in raspy voice, "Then I want to tell you this in person, Em I am head over heels in love with you and I want to be your girlfriend. I was young, stupid, and _confused_ all those years ago. I want you Em, no I _need_ you." I confess and I start to tear up. Em lifts up my chin with her finger and looks at me straight in the eyes. "I love you too, Ali." She smiles and I do too. I lean in to meet her lips with mine. I forgot how soft and sweet Em's lips are. I feel a spark when I kiss her. She deepens the kiss and I let her. I put my hands around her neck as she puts her hands around my waist pulling me closer. We lay down on the bed and I trace her bottom lip with my tongue begging for entrance, our tongues battle for dominance, we stop when air becomes a problem. "Wow, I forgot what it is like to kiss you," I smile and lean my forehead against hers. "Ya me too, and yes" she says I look at her confused, "What is the yes for?" she smiles, "Yes to be your girlfriend." My face lights up like a Christmas tree with happiness.

Emily POV

"Wait Ali. You can't stay for long it isn't safe with A still lurking around." she says her face turns sad and serious. "Hold on Em, let me get the others and we will explain." she pecks my lips and gets up and walks toward the door, "Don't forget to get ice for your eye," I say as she walks out the door.

* * *

_A/N Hey guys! Did you like it? Tell me in the comments. Don't forget to follow and fav. I can't wait for the 100th episode I hear we will get a lot of Emison clarification. Maybe even a kiss? I am trying not to get my hopes up. Crossing my fingers. :) ~Pretty Little Soldier _


	6. I'll Protect You

Emily's POV

A few minutes later I see Ali and our friends enter the room, she has an ice pack on her eye and it is starting to bruise. "Hey Em," says Hannah, Spencer, and Aria they all hug me with sympathy in their eyes I can tell they are all tried. They all sit around the room in the different chairs and Ali sits next to me on the bed. "Did Ali tell you about Shana and the cops?" asks Aria I look at her with surprise written all over my face. "I guess not." breathes Aria, I look at Ali, and Spencer starts to talk. "Em, Shana is A. We told the cops everything. Ali is now officially back." as she says this and I look at Ali, "Wait Shana is A," I say stunned, "Em, Shana is the one who shot you," Hannah says in an almost whisper. Ali grips her ice pack harder and looks away for a moment than looks at the rest of us. "They are now looking for Shana and once they find that bitch this will all be over." she says sternly. At this point I don't know what to feel. I am pissed at Shana and happy, no overjoyed that Ali is finally going to come home. "Wow…wow" is all I mange to get out. "Wait won't Shana come after Ali?" I look at Spencer with concern written on my face, "Well it wouldn't be a smart move on Shana's part. However, yes she could come after Ali." answers Spencer. I lean back into the bed, look up at the celling, and shallow hard. Ali moves her hand on top of mine and squeezes it. Hannah sees it and says, "So, like are you two together now?" Ali and I both smirked at her comment and looked at each other. "Hannah!" both Aria and Spencer yell at her. "What?" defends Hannah, "It's rude Han," retort Aria. "It's ok guys, and yes Em and I are together." says a smiling Ali, she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers I rub my thumb against the back of her hand. "Ali, how did you get a black eye?" asks Spencer, "Um well, when I came in to see Em, Paige was here and we said some things. Then I snapped and slapped her. I am not proud of that part, but then she punched me and she left," Ali looked at the others while she says this. Trying to change the topic I tell them my news. "Well guys I have some news of my own." they all look at me questionably even Ali. "While you guys weren't here the doctor came in and said that I was cleared to come home tomorrow afternoon, since the bullet fragments aren't moving anywhere." I tell them, Ali smiles and kisses my cheek. "That is great Em," says Aria they all get up and hug me. "I don't know about the rest of you but I am so tired," says Hannah, "Yeah me too," I say trying to keep my eyes open. "Do you want us to stay Em?" asks Aria, "No it is ok guys you should get home and sleep in you own beds. My parents are coming back soon so it is ok." I state they all hug me goodbye, Ali stays behind and tells them she will meet them in the hall. She puts the ice pack down and looks at me underneath her left eye is puffy and you can see a purple-gray around it. "Ali." I reach out and lightly touch the area. "Does it make me look tough?" she smiles and I chuckle, "Ya and sexy," I say and smile. "Come on Em, you now have a gunshot wound now, that is the definition of sexy. How am I supposed to compete with that?" she leans in and our lips met again, muscle memory kicks in and sparks fly. When we break the kiss for air she looks into my eyes and says, "I love you so much," I rub her cheek, "I love you too, Ali." With that Ali squeezes my hand again, gets up, and leaves.

I can't wait to go home I think to myself, the nurse is giving my parents the pain medication and the cane, that I will need to use to walk. "The doctor just has to check the wound and you will be ready to go." says the nurse, "Ok thank you," I say and she leaves. I just can't wait to see Ali again maybe we will be able to do something normal for change like I don't know like watch a movie. I smile at the thought. "Hey mom, can Ali come over after we get home?" I ask her, "Sure sweetie." she responses I hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I say my doctor comes in and greets us. She comes over and removes the bandages. "Looks like everything is ok, there is no infection, and it is heeling properly. I will put a new set of bandages on until you see me in a few days." Once she is done and my parents have signed the discharge papers. We leave the hospital.

We got home an half an hour later. It took me awhile, but I managed to get to my room and call Ali she said she would come over as fast as she could. I sat on my window seat and put the T.V. on. A horror film came on and life felt kind of normal.

Ten minutes later I heard a card door slam. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Hey Em," I look and see Ali leaning against the door frame. "Hey beautiful," I say and she comes over, sits next to me and kisses me.

Alison's POV

"So what are you watching?" I ask her and lean my head into her shoulder, she puts her arm around my waist. "Some horror film, I can change it to another channel if you want to." she asks me, "No this is fine," I say, "How are you feeling?" I put my hand over hers. "Well, a lot better now that you are here." she kisses the top of my head, "Ali, I never got to ask you this, but how do you feel about the Shana thing?" I lean into her more, I never go to think about Shana and what she did to us, to Emily. I look up to meet her eyes, "I never thought about it until now, but I feel betrayed more than angry at her, if I ever see her again I hope it is behind bars, for what she has done to us." She puts a finger under my chin and lifts up my head to meet hers. "Ali, the cops are going to find her and she isn't going to hurt us anymore. Until then I am going to protect you as best I can. She is never going to lay a finger on you again if I have anything to say about it." I look deep into her eyes, "And I will protect you no matter what happens," I respond. I lean in and kiss her full, soft lips, it starts out as a innocent and chaste kiss. Then she deepens the kiss by sliding her tongue along my bottom lip. I push her against the wall of the window seat and straddle her hips (making sure not to hurt her wound). Her hands are going up and down my back mine are cupping her face. We stay like this for awhile, memorizing each others mouths, then I hear my phone buzz with a text. We break apart deeply breathing, I lean my forehead against hers, "I should probably see who that is," I breath and smile a toothy grin, "Ok," she says and she is also smiling like an idiot. I giggle and get off of her lap. I go get my phone out of my jacket pocket. I read it and my face goes pale I face Em, "Em." is all I can get out. She looks at me, her face turns stern when she sees mine, she gets her cane and limps toward me. Once she reads the next she looks at me, I am tearing up "Oh my god."

_A/N Hey guys! I would like to start out by saying sorry for the long update, I was really busy with sports and stuff. I will try and get the next chapters out faster. OMG the Emison kiss! I was and still am freaking out! Hopefully we get more in this week's episode! Don't forget to review I love reading what you guys think about the story and how I can improve it. If you have any ideas for other stories and this one tell me in the comments or PM me at any time. I guess that is it for now see ya later! ~Pretty Little Soldier :)_


	7. A Plan

Emily POV

I looked down at her phone and took it in my hands. She leaned into my chest lightly and she put her head into my neck.

"Ali, I'm so sorry," I say rubbing her back I look at the phone. The text is a picture of Shana she has blood coming out of her head. Her eyes are looking at the camera, she is dead. The text also says, If you tell the cops anything more about me, this will be you. - A.

"Em, what do I do?" her voice is muffled against my neck. I hold her close and kiss the side of her head. "Let's call the girls we will have a group meeting and discuss this." I say she looks up at me. "Ok," she responses, I let go of her and walk over to my bed. I pick up my phone and call the girls.

Ten Mintunes Later…

"Oh my God that bitch!" says Hanna,

"We were friggin played by A,again," retorts Aria, she rolls her eyes

"Ok, so the question is what is our first move." asks Spencer, I sit up from my bed to look at Spencer, Ali is holding my hand, she is sitting next to me.

"Well, what if we make a plan to catch this son of a bitch," I retort at this point I am so fed up with A I just want to throw everything we got at the bitch. Everyone is looking at me with wide eyes, surprised I am being so up front.

"What! It is now or never." I continue.

"Your right." answers Spencer,

"Then let's make a plan," says Ali she squeezes my hand. We all nod and start to devise a plan to finally catch A.

Everyone is sleeping over my house tonight. "What do we do first?" questions Aria,

"Remember when we tricked A by pretending you were rebelling against the rest of us." Spencer asks me, I look at her and recall the memory of glass falling from the ceiling with A getting away.

"Ya I remember, but it didn't work." I respond raising an eye brow at her, Ali is very confused at this point.

"Well, truth be told we were late to the meeting, as back up, and if we didn't choose a green house I think we would of had A." Spencer corrects me, I shrug she is right we would have.

"Ok, so what are you saying?" Hanna asks Spencer,

"I am saying we send in someone to become apart of the A-team" states Spencer,

"Who?" retors Ali,

"Well it can't be me or Em or you," she says nodding toward me and Ali, "So that leaves you two," she says mowing toward Aria and Hanna, "To be honest, I think Hanna would be more believable," Hanna looks at Spencer wide eyed,

"And why am I 'more believable' Spence," she says with air quotes,

"Han, you took over Queen Bee status at Rosewood and with Ali back A could think you are jealous or something," answers Spencer looking at Hanna.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense I'll do it," shrugs Hanna,

"So where do we go from there?" says Ali,

"Well, Hanna has to get A's attention some how in public. What do you guys suggest?" asks Spencer, rubbing her temples.

"What if Hanna argues with Ali, in public or something?" continues Aria looking at Hanna,

"Ya I could throw a tantrum and separate myself from you guys." adds Hanna

"Oh I got it!" a light bulb goes off in my head, "What if you say, 'If you keep acting like this I should help A torture you' to Ali and us that will really get their attention," I suggest,

"Ya we need to get A to contact you not the other way around. However, if they don't within the next week then we may have to try something else or have you contact A," states Spencer,

"Ok so what happens after A contacts Hanna?" asks Ali her head is leaning against my shoulder and I have my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. We are leaning against the headboard of my bed, Spencer is in the chair in the conner of my room, Hanna is sitting on the window seat beside Aria.

"Once you set up a meeting with A and we will follow you and be there ready to take the son of the bitch down." says Spencer,

"Ok I don't about you guys, but I am starting to fade." I say yawning, it's midnight,

"Ya I could used some sleep," says Spencer,

"Me too," responses Aria,

"Me three," answers Hanna,

"Yep I am whipped," says Ali lifting her head off my shoulder.

Ali and I are sleeping in my bed the others are in sleeping bags across my bedroom floor. She is laying with her head on my chest. I can smell her vanilla perfume which makes me feel sleepy and comforted. Her black eye is healing nicely it is starting to turn a lighter blue-gray to match her eyes. All of a sudden I get this surging pain in my abdomen were I was shot then I realize I forgot to take my nightly pain meds. I lift my hand to Ali's face and rub her cheek, in order to wake her up. She starts to shift, then those beautiful blue eyes open looking up at me. She lifts her hand and puts it over mine. Just looking into her eyes almost takes away the pain, then what feels like a knife being stabbed into me snaps me back to reality.

"Baby, I'm sorry to wake you up, but I forget to take my pain pills and I have this shooting pain in my side could you go get them?" I ask her though gritted teeth, she shoots up from the bed like a bolt of lightning, and asks me, "Where are they?" I look at her, "They are on the counter."

Alison's POV

I get up quickly and tip-toe around Spencer and Aria heading toward the door. I race down the stairs like a rabbit to the kitchen counter to get Em's meds. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and climb the stars back to my Emily. I get to her room and get to Em's bed handing her the water. "How many?" I ask her opening the bottle. "Two." I hand her the pills she puts them in her mouth let takes a drink of water. I put the bottle of medication on the night stand. After she takes the pills she lays down on her back gripping the sheets trying to distract herself from the pain. I pull the covers over us and lay down. "Come here," I say to her she looks at me with those chocolate orbs that could melt ice with their warmth and moves toward me. I wrap my arms around her and her head lays on my chest snuggling into my neck. I rub her back hoping the pills will kick in soon I hate seeing her in this much pain. She wraps her arms around me holding me close. I kiss her head. We fall asleep like this ready to take on the next day.

_A/N Hey guys! I just want to say thank you so much for all the positive reviews I keep writing because of you guys! Sorry for another long update. I am starting another story too. So Emison in 5x06 was awesome when Em saved Ali then watched over her. Aww so cute! :) In 5x07 the bathroom scene was going to go somewhere if Sydney didn't interrupt them, in my opinion. Can't wait for 5x08. Oh and don't worry about the Paige phone call it was so forced just to keep the "triangle alive" in my opinion. As always fav, follow, and review! I am going to go to sleep now, until next time! ~Pretty Little Soldier :)_


	8. Your My Forever

_A/N Hey guys sorry for the long update. Make sure to __Review, Fav, and Follow.__ Also, check out my new story __Dog Tags__ which is an Emison AU (I will be updating soon). This chapter is mostly Emison Fluff I will get into the plot more in the next chapter._

* * *

Emily's POV

I wake up to the sun shinning on my face, and smell fresh brewing coffee in the air. Well I know Spencer is up. I open my eyes slowly and see a arm wrapped over my mid section holding me against her. I rub her hand with my thumb, tracing over each finger lightly, enjoying the feeling under my finger tips. I feel her steady breaths against my neck, I can tell she is still fast asleep.

I lift her arm up gently trying not to wake her up, but then her arm tights around me pulling me closer. Then I feel soft lips on my neck. She is awake.

"Good morning beautiful," I greet her in a raspy voice, turning around to face her.

"Good morning Em," she responses leaning in to place a tender kiss on my lips. Once we break the kiss I go to lay on my back. Ali snuggles into the crock in my neck.

"You smell good," she whispers into my ear, I laugh,

"Your still not a morning person, I see." I state, she giggles into my neck which tickles,

"And that you are still a morning person." she says muffled against me. "I wish we could stay like this forever." she signs,

"Yeah, you are my forever Ali," I say stroking her arm, she gets up bringing her forehead against mine her lips are centimeters away from my lips. She puts her hand on my cheek. I can see every shade of blue in her eyes, looking into them is like looking into her soul.

"And you are my infinity," she tells me I can feel her breath against my lips. I close the distance between us feeling her lips against mine. It was soft and chaste I run my tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She grants it to me and I memorize every inch of her mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance. We break for air and I flip us over so I am on top for her. She shrieks like a school girl in surprise and I laugh leaning in to kiss her again. Then I see blonde hair moving in the conner of my eye. I look at the floor and see Hanna army crawling to the door. I take one of the pillows behind Ali and throw it at her. It hits her in the head, and she turns to us.

"What!?" she says surprised,

"You couldn't have announced yourself!" I yell at her,

"I didn't what to interrupt your make out session!" she retorts, I am

completely embarrassed, Ali could tell and grips my t-shirt pulling me into kiss my cheek.

"I need caffeine, come on Em," Ali says grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed and toward the door. Hanna gets up and walks out behind us.

Alison's POV

When I get down stairs I see Spencer and Aria pouring coffee talking about something. Spencer looks towards us.

"Hey guys," she says slightly smiling and Hanna and I, "Where is Em?" asks Aria,

"Coming down the stairs." says Hanna,

"Does she need help?" says Spencer,

"She apparently has her own system and doesn't want help." I answer, that is when we hear a sliding noise and I quickly see Emily with her cane her lap, sitting on a small carpet at the end of the stairs.

"What the hell are you Aladdin now?" states Hanna, Emily looks at her,

"Shut up Hanna, it works." she says, she gets up and limps over to the couch.

I start pouring coffee for Emily and me. I put two sugars in hers and cream in mine. I walk over to the couch and sit next to her placing the coffees on the table. Spencer is sitting in the love seat with Aria, Hanna is sitting on the floor holding her cup in hand.

"Aria, and I were thinking we should include Toby and Ezra too, maybe Caleb if you are ok, with that Han." says Spencer,

"Ya, we can use all the help we can get. I will ask Caleb we can use his tech skills," says Hanna,

"Ya defiantly." I say looking at Em, she is shaking her head agreeing with me.

"How do we put this plan in motion?" I hear Em say,

"Well, we will have to treat Hanna badly." states Spencer,

"So, lets start out with small arguments within the group against Han. Then see where it goes."

"Ok, sounds fun." Hanna says sarcastically,

"Han if you don't wait to do this than another one of us can." says Aria,

"No it's fine I just hope it works." answers Hanna.

"I have to go shower and get ready I have to go to the doctors in an hour." says Emily, finishing her coffee getting up.

"I will see you guys later." she turns her head to me smiling, her eyes are telling me to follow her.

After Em makes it up stairs I look at the other three girls and tell them I need to go make a phone call to my dad to check in. When I get to the stairs I hear Hanna whisper to Spencer, "Ten bucks they are going to do it." I can't help, but smile and roll my eyes as I head up the stairs.

Emily's POV

I smile limping with my cane over to the bottom of the stairs. When I finally get to the top I hear Ali, excuse herself from the conversation. I smile and stay close to the wall beside the stairs so she can't see me from the bottom of the stairs. I hear footsteps coming up the steps when I see blonde hair in the conner of my eye. I turn and pull her into me with one arm pinning her against the wall. Her arms find their way to my waist supporting me as well as my cane.

She leans in and kisses me hard. I softly moan into the kiss and feel her tongue run over my bottom lip. I grant her entrance and we battle for dominance. My finger tips feel her soft skin under her tank top while my abs are one fire as she runs her fingers up and down them. Air becomes a problem and break gasping for air. We lean our foreheads against one another's her hand comes up from under my t-shirt and traces my jawline.

"God, I love you." she whispers, I can feel her breath on my lips. I kiss her cheek and breathe

into her ear, "I love you more than, anything Ali."


End file.
